


Lovelight

by halforclover



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Stripping, party academia, watch a nerd go out drinking only to say "i miss my wife"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halforclover/pseuds/halforclover
Summary: When Jalen goes out for a night of fun at an archeology conference, the evening doesn't exactly go as planned. Rashiz comes in for an assist. Academics and alcohol make for amusing bedfellows.
Relationships: Rashiz/Jalen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lovelight

She’d just gotten out of the shower when she got the call. She and Jalen had flown out to the western coast for an archeology conference that he was taking part of, presenting on his continuously expanding work on the Atlantean annex. It had been wonderful to watch him present, the nerves he had held ahead of time dropping away as he expounded on his research, his eyes lighting up the way they always did as he grew increasingly enthusiastic, the audience riveted. Harpo had been there too, his tour had taken him to a city not fifty miles away from them, and clapped louder than anyone else as the presentation ended. Afterwards, when Jalen had stumbled off the stage, Rashiz had spirited him back to their hotel room to show him how proud she was. 

“You know,” he’d said the next morning, applying makeup to his neck. “You could have put them a little lower.”

“Yeah?” she’d asked, rising from the bed. “I can fix that.”

He was only five minutes late to the first talk, all things considered. She had spent her time going out and exploring the city while he was in the conference; Jalen understood that she didn’t have quite the same capacity for hearing about archeology as him, and that she only really loved hearing him talk about it anyway. She’d gotten a call from him on the last day of the conference.

“Rashiz, some of the others have talked about going out for drinks tonight and invited me. Did you want to come?”

“That’s alright, sweetheart, I’ll stay in for the night. You go out and have fun.”

“You sure? I really don’t think they’d mind.”

“No, no, I’m sure you guys will want to talk about your lovely old clay pots and whatnot, I don’t want to impose on that.” 

“Fair enough,” he’d laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll stay up until you come home okay? Call me if you need anything.”

Later, when her phone started buzzing, Rashiz snatched it up, only to see that the incoming call was from Harpo.

“Harpo?” Bass music thumped in the background, and Rashiz could hear the sounds of other people talking and laughing along with the clinking of glasses. 

“Hey there, sis, so I’m at the same bar as Jalen right now, started talking to a lovely archeologist, remember that half-elf I sat next to?”

“Hi there,” came a somewhat more distant voice, a woman’s. Rashiz recognized it from the day before. 

“Okay, so why are you calling me? Is Jalen alright?” she asked.

“Oh he’s fine, but I think you might want to come pick him up, I’ll send you the address.” A small ping came through and Rashiz lowered her phone to see a bar, ten minutes away by foot. 

“Harpo, why do I have to come get him?” Rashiz asked, her voice low and somewhat dangerous. 

“He’s fine, I promise! He’s just had a little bit more to drink than I think he expected, and well, he’s getting a little rowdy.”

Rashiz was already dressed and running out the door, double-checking she had her hotel ID as she did. 

“Rowdy? Harpo, just tell me what’s going on.” 

“Alright, alright, it’s just… did you know he could pole-dance?” Rashiz nearly fell flat on her face.

“Oh my god.”

“He’s not half-bad,” Harpo continued, teasing. 

“Harpo, I swear on my fucking life, you better make sure one that he doesn’t hurt himself, and two that no one records it. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Aye-aye, captain.” She could practically see Harpo saluting her. She sprinted down the street, her wet hair fanning out behind her wildly, the other pedestrians on the sidewalk jumping out of her way, looks of concerned confusion on their faces. The neon lights of downtown blurred around her and in not even five minutes, Rashiz was panting outside the bar Harpo had directed her to, the same bass music ringing out muffled from inside. The bouncer outside gave her a onceover, dubious. 

“My… husband is… inside,” she managed to wheeze. “I’m here to… pick him up.”

“Look, ma’am, that sounds like a real likely story but I can’t just let you in.” Rashiz ground her teeth in frustration. 

“I swear- I don’t have time for this, look can you just ask for-” Just then, Harpo’s blue-scaled face peeked out from inside, and he waved to her.

“Hiya!”

“Oh, hold on, you know Harpo?” the bouncer asked. Harpo grinned at him, and the bouncer flushed. “Thank you again, for signing my arm.” Rashiz looked and saw the thin loops of Harpo’s signature cresting over the man’s bicep. He turned back to her.

“I’m sorry ma’am, you can go right on in.”

She gave him a curt nod, following Harpo inside. The temperature immediately went up ten degrees, the interior air humid and smelling of alcohol and sweat. The dim lighting overhead cast the room into shades of fuschia and deep blue, and the people Rashiz passed in the entryway were all dressed in what could be called revealing clothes, and that was being generous. The music pulsed like a second heartbeat in her chest. 

“Why would they even come here?” she yelled over the music. “Jalen usually hates places like this.”

“They’ve been on a bar crawl, Gendri was telling me about it.” Rashiz spotted the half-elf woman just as Harpo said her name. She gave Rashiz a friendly wave, beckoning her over. 

“Hi there, you must be Rashiz.” Rashiz gave her a confused look which she answered with a smile. “Jalen’s been telling us all about you.”

“Could you please tell me where he is?” Rashiz virtually pleaded. Gendri gave a brief chuckle. 

“You can’t miss him,” she replied, pointing over her shoulder. Rashiz’s heart stopped. 

Jalen was across the room from her. His shirt had the first few buttons undone, and his chest gleamed under the spotlight, drenched in sweat. The long column of his neck was exposed, his head thrown back in laughter as he lazily spun around the pole, his right ankle hooked around it next to his head in a perfect split. The marks from yesterday and this morning stood out against the skin of his neck and chest like flowers, the makeup had run off. Rashiz swallowed, hard. 

“Told you he wasn’t half bad.” Harpo nudged her side. “Even the person he stole the pole from seems impressed.” Rashiz spotted a stripper standing in the throng nearby, hands on her hips while slowly nodding in approval as Jalen changed position, arching backwards until his hands held his left ankle, still spinning. Someone threw a handful of bills up on stage. 

“You never told me he was that flexible,” Harpo continued. Rashiz glared at him, but he only laughed, at which she stormed off towards the stage, veering towards the stripper, a myconid in a red bikini, who turned at her approach. Her eyes widened slightly. 

“I am so sorry,” Rashiz started to apologize, only to watch the woman’s face light up. 

“Ah, he’s yours then?”

“Huh?”

“He keeps mentioning how much he wishes his wife was here, and, well, I figure that’s got to be you.”

“Um, yeah-again I’m so sorry.” The woman waved her off.

“Believe me, honey, this is not the first time this has happened to me. You wouldn’t _believe_ what these academic types are like once you get ‘em all in the same place and soak ‘em with some booze. Least your fella’s been kind enough to give me his tips.” Rashiz looked down to see several dollar bills peeking out from the woman’s cleavage, only to get a comforting pat on her arm. 

“Don’t worry, he didn’t put them there himself.” She winked. 

“I’ll just get him out of your hair, or-erhm, cap, that is, if that’s alright.”

“Fine by me, though I’m not complaining, he’s a real sweety, crowd seems to love him. He ever consider going into this?”

“No, he’s… shy.”

“Well I believe that too, it’s the shy ones get this rambunctious when they’re a few drinks deep. Wound up tighter than a spring most of the time, all that energy’s gotta get out somehow.”

Rashiz hummed in agreement, her eyes back on the stage. Jalen had one arm straight up in the air, the other extended while his back pressed flush to the pole, spinning rapidly. As he slowed, he readjusted his glasses which had almost slipped off his face, his eyes alighting on her. His smile broke over him like the sun.

“Rashiz!” he cried out, disentangling himself from the pole. “You came!”

Several pairs of eyes turned to watch as Jalen swiftly knelt on the stage in front of her, the extra height the stage offered him making him taller for once. She couldn’t help but smile up at him at the pure joy on his face as his hands reached out, thumbs stroking over her cheekbones.

“Hi there, sweetheart.”

“Hello, love. Rashiz, everyone here is so nice,” he slurred, gesturing widely to the crowd. She saw several faces from the conference scattered amongst them, apparently Jalen’s entourage had stayed together for the most part. Jalen pointed behind her.

“Gendri over had me try a drink earlier, it was woooonderful. It was green, like you.” He gave her nose a playful boop.

“I’m glad to hear it, but let’s get you home now, okay?” Jalen lifted one hand, waggling a finger and tutting while shaking his head. 

“I’ve got to give you a show first,” He bit his lip, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “You’ll watch me, won’t you?”

“Jalen, sweetheart-”

“Ah-ah-ah,” he danced out of her reach before she could react, jumping up and grabbing the pole once more, swinging his legs up over his head to wrap his ankles around before draping himself down towards the floor, body stretching out in one lean line. The crowd around Rashiz roared in approval and she felt her cheeks flush at the heat in Jalen’s eyes, still locked on hers. He reached back up, letting his legs fall as his hands took hold and he began to gyrate his hips, rolling them against the pole. Rashiz heard a few wolf whistles but they came as if from a distance. This performance wasn’t for them. 

He adjusted his grip, legs extending to either side as he did a mid-air split, facing her. This was obscene. He glinted under the light as he arched back, his body curving as he grabbed one of his ankles, turning slowly before dropping back to the floor and crawling towards her on hands and knees, stopping in front of her once more and undoing another button of his shirt, slowly. His eyes were heavily lidded, his chest heaving. He was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. At the look on her face, he grinned, standing and turning back to the pole, twirling around it while stepping on air. 

He began to climb, his knees gripping as he let his torso fall again, one arm still holding on as he turned himself into a spin, letting go to place one hand over his heart, the other extended out to the room. To her. Rashiz vaulted onto the stage in one smooth movement, approaching him as he began to slow once more, stopping so that his face hung upside down in front of her. Their heads were at a level. He smiled at her, bashfully.

“Did you like it?” he asked.

“Mhm,” she hummed, leaning forward to kiss him. He returned it with a soft moan as she reached up to catch him as he tumbled down, his arms wrapping around her neck. 

“I missed you,” he murmured against her lips.

“I missed you too.”

“Are you going to ravish me like this morning?” He pulled back to wiggle his eyebrows, something he’d picked up from her.

“Not unless you sober up,” she smirked back. He pouted as she descended a small set of stairs she’d spotted built into the side of the stage. “You wanna say goodbye to your fans?”

“Bye everybody,” he called out quietly, giving a weak wave before turning to frown at her again, petulant. 

“But I did that whole routine just to get you here.” She raised her eyebrows.

“You knew I was gonna come?” They were headed out the entryway now, the myconid woman giving Jalen a rousing sendoff in the background while the crowd cheered.

“Well Harpo was here, and I knew he would call you if I started that up. I had to get kind of drunk to work up the courage to do it but,” he shrugged. “Small price to pay.”

“You could have just called me!” she admonished as they stepped out into the night.

“Yeah, but you’ve never seen me do that before,” he grinned, wiggling two fingers. “Two birds, one stone.” 

“Well you better drink enough water to drown a hippocampus when we get back so you don’t get a hangover tomorrow.”

“We don’t fly out for another two days, I can afford to be hungover.” She gave him an even look before leaning down and licking into his mouth, her tongue rubbing against his hard palate while he let out a surprised whine, his hands tightening in her hair. She dragged her teeth against his lower lip before letting him go, his eyes fluttering open to look at her, pupils blown wide. 

“Not if we’re going to do what I plan on doing.”

“Oh,” he said feebly, the neon signs of the street shining on his hair, making it glow like starlight. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” 

She smiled, leaning down to give him another kiss, gentle this time.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Men will go out to bars only to stage an elaborate plan to have their wives come get them and also seduce them/show off a secret skill in the process and not even wait to hear a response


End file.
